A Second Hope
by blackgoddess123
Summary: Harry is violently flung into Middle Earth after the Final Battle. Can this poor war torn Savior find peace in this new world? Perhaps as an elfling he can. With the help of the Elves and some very kind humans and hobbits he can heal. His struggles are not over with his coming here. But he will not have to shoulder the burden alone. Rating Subject to change. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**God I know I still have two other stories unfinished. And by Heaven I swear I will finish them eventually. But I'm being held at gunpoint by my muse and I'm helpless to disobey**. **Please forgive me. If you haven't ever reviewed please do so because reviews are the only thing that keeps me going.**

A dry hacking cough exploded out of his throat. Blood splattered on the grassy plain around Harry. Green eyes opened blearily and shockingly observed his surroundings. He was alone in a solitary valley, covered in blood; not much belonged to him. He labored to lift himself up onto his knees.

His oversized cloak- stolen and torn- was weighed down with the blood of the Death-Eaters who stood between Lord Voldemort and himself. Harry warily looked around himself. No sight of the Castle, no sight of anything. The very air which had always hummed with magic was silent. He had never noticed the warm sound until now that it was absent. Harry desperately thought back to the Final Battle.

Screams rang out in the cool autumn air. Lights of all color and intensity flashed around violently. His mouth was filled with his blood; he had bitten through his cheek to avoid screaming for a Crucio curse. As he raced through the battle hands gripped at his clothes; the fallen and wounded; begging for reprieve, for death. But he shook them off guiltily. Trudging on he slashed away his enemies. He was lost to rage, for his parents, for Sirius, for Mad-eye, Cedric, Dean, Seamus, Dumbledore, Luna, Fred, Remus, Tonks and all those he had lost because of damn Tom Riddle and his insane quest to avoid Death.

He was lost within his bloody memories of their capture at Malfoy Manor. Of Ron and Hermione's Death's. Ron. Brave, Funny, Goofy, Wonderful Ron; who was so mangled that Harry could scarcely recognize his first friend. Hermione. Smart, Kind, Brilliant, and Clever Hermione; who lay in a pool of her own blood, her chocolate eyes wide with agony and her final scream still echoed in Harry ears.

His mind dove into memories of all their time together and as he ran with tears flowing down his face their words echoed around him.

"_I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse; expelled." - "She needs to sort out her priorities"_

"_Kill us faster? Oh now I can relax!"_

"_Follow the Spiders? Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?"_

"_I found this while doing some light reading." "This is light?"_

"_Spiders... the spiders... they want me to tap-dance. And I don't want to tap-dance!"_

"_You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"_

"_She's gone mental, Hermione has. I mean, not that she wasn't always mental, but now it's out in the open for everyone to see!"_

"_Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon"_

"_You're a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant... but scary."_

"_Blimey, Harry. You've slayed dragons. If you can't get a date, who can?"_

"_Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?"_

"_Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I have ever met. If I'm ever rude to you"... –"I'll know you've gone back to normal"_

"_You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're having any chance against beating... Voldemort"_

"_Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate."_

"_Harry"_

"_Harry!" _

"HARRY!"

Harry slashed away at the Death-eaters. Blood rained down around him in revenge for his fallen family. The only family he had ever known. Voldemort did not have time to lift his wand, let alone utter a curse before Harry's spell sliced him apart. But the Savior's relief at his tormentor's demise was short-lived. Harry barely caught a glimpse of Bellatrix lunging toward him with her wand. Shrieking outlandishly and eye's bright with madness. Before he was hurtled through a portal and woke up in the clearing, alone and injured.

Harry's body was weakened and he felt off balanced. His clothes rubbed painfully at his many wounds as he bled sluggishly. He stood up and realized…he had shrunk! His tangled mess of hair had grown out lavishly to his lower back but was clumped and matted with twigs, blood, and dirt. He blinked and was surprised to find he no longer needed glasses. Good thing because his own were lost. As he inspected himself he found he had the body of a child. A thin starved wounded child with oddly pointed ears.

"Bloody Hell" Harry coined Ron's favorite phrase.

Harry sighed Fate really hated him. This was just simply typical. He was alone with no defensives, in the body of a child (whom he suspected wasn't human) and his injuries were still bleeding from the Final Battle. Harry groaned and ripped off the excess fabric of his adult sized pant legs and used the cloth to wrap his wounds. He began to walk up a nearby slope. Hoping against hope and his own dubious luck that there was civilization nearby. And to his horror walked into the camp of the ugliest, smelliest, most foul looking creatures he's ever seen. They were as black as threstles and smelled worse than anything. Harry could compare to rotting flobber worms and troll sweat. The creatures noticed him quickly and furiously tackled him to the ground. Harry grappled with the beasts and it was obvious they had no qualms about killing him. Harry struggled but was unused to his new young body and his painful wounds that sparked with agony slowed him down.

Just when Harry began to resign himself to death at the hands of these monsters. One caught sight of his new pointed ears and shrieked. The others quickly drew back too. The conversation that followed was in a harsh growling language. Harry couldn't understand anything and lay dumbstruck in the dirt as the blacken beasts argued around him.

"**It's a whelping Elf!"** One screeched his beady eyes wide. **"So? Who cares what he is? He's meat and I'm starving." **Another snarled. **"Do you know how treasured baby elves are? If we eat 'em we'd be hunted and tortured for decades! I ain't touching the thing."** The first one backed away from Harry fearfully. **"Wait you said that runting Elves are treasured? As in worth a lot?" **One without a left eye came forward.

"**Yeah. Elves never breed. So runts are really rare." "So, Imagine what Elves would pay for their runting back**." Slowly the rest of the pack began to visualize: placing themselves on thrones, surrounded by feasts and uncountable amounts of gold. "**Excellent, we'll trade the elfish brat for elfish favors."** Manic grins were passed around the Orcs.

While they were talking in their own harsh savage language, Harry began to crawl away painfully. While trying not to cry out in pain the creatures noticed his attempt to escape and quickly caught their prize. "**Shackle It! make sure it can't get loose."** The leader commanded in Orcish. Rusted iron clamps were locked around his wrists, ankles, and even a leash like chain attached to a metal collar. Harry was in despair. He was bleeding even more furiously now and he was now a prisoner to these…things. He could honestly say it could get no worse for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so surprised at the amount of reviews, Faves, and follows I got for this story so I decided to post this chapter early.**

**Now the next part won't come until the week after next if I don't get more reviews. If you favorite or follow my story or me please leave a review (hopefully a long one) they totally keep my spirits up.**

**To those who did review ****Thank You.**** You totally made my day. **

"**Orc"**

"_Elvish"_

"Common"

'_Thought'_

The next morning Harry was roughly tugged along by the monsters. They raced along at an unforgiving pace. It would be impossible for Harry's new smaller body even if it was without his injuries. But with the bleeding and now infected wounds slowing him, Harry was in agony as he ran along. His wounds were stinging and festering under his clothes and his shackled limbs were being rubbed raw and bloody. His body was very young and small (Maybe four or five) and every time he tried to slightly slow down to ease his pain, one of the beasts would grasp onto the leash attached to his neck and force him along faster, making him stumble and choke.

Some just randomly growled at him or stamped on his bare feet breaking his small toes, or would just slap him roughly about the head.

The pack finally paused at late afternoon to setup camp. Harry slumped against a rock. As far away from the blackened beasts as he could manage. The smell radiating from them was ghastly to his new heighten sense of smell. He gagged at the sight of the rotting meat some were feasting on.

One of the creatures noticed him staring and stomped over**. "Oh Ho does the ickle elf want some meats?"** Harry could not understand the grunting, growling language but the way the beast gestured toward the rancid meat in his hand was hint enough.

Harry shook his head quietly and tried not to make eye contact with the thing. He remembered reading somewhere that some animals took eye contact as a challenge. Harry knew he could not survive another beating like the one the monsters first doled out. Harry tried to make himself look as small as possible to avoid making this thing angry.

However the thing was not pleased with Harry's submissive behavior and took his dismissal as an act of superiority. **"You rotten rat! You think you're better than me Huh? Well you ain't! You're a worthless dainty elf, pathetic thing."** Furious the beast shoved the meat directly into Harry's face, covering him in blood and other decomposing liquids. **"There ya go!"** It laughed **"Not so mighty now are ya?"**

Harry could feel the gross liquids drip through his clothes and into his many open and already infected wounds. He looked confused at the beast that slapped him about the face with the inedible slab of carcass. The thing reared back to slap him again and Harry flinched away. Before the blow could land however another of the things growled out.

"**You've had yer fun. Now leave the damned thing alone. The last thing we need is it dying when we're almost to Rivendell."**

The beast before Harry grunted but retreated back next to the fireside away from the elfling.

Harry huddled into his rock. His wounds were screaming from the rough treatment and complete lack of care. Harry knew that he was going to die in this new world. There was no hope. If these creatures were the only inhabitants of this damned place he was screwed to hell.

Hell. Maybe that was it. Maybe this world and this pain was his own Hell, his own personal purgatory.

He was alone and in pain. The overemotional agony of his terrible past and broken childhood on top of his shattered spirit became too much. Harry was trapped in this new childish body and his heart ached with pain. Harry did what any overwhelmed child would do. He began to cry.

Loud shuddering sobs racked his whole body. Unlike his first childhood where he had to quickly learn to cry silently or have Uncle Vernon beat the daylights out of him, Harry did not hold back.

His cries were loud and desperate. His tears fell hard and his body trembled and shook with his sobs. The creatures looked on at him in undisguised shock. Many had assumed that Elves could not cry. But no sympathy was felt. One of the fatter ones threw a rock at Harry, striking his face hard. **"Shut it Runt."** It grunted. Harry didn't understand what was said but he quieted down, holding his bleeding nose in an attempt to stem the now flowing blood.

The Orcs growled at one another around the campfire. Eating their soiled meat and spitting toward the captured youth. **"Ugly thing, isn't it? Runt's so small it should have been drowned at birth."**

Some grunted in agreement with the speaking beast. Others just laid down to rest for the night.

As the campfire flickered out, Harry gazed out unto the night sky. The stars were different here, brighter, and closer to him. Harry felt the blood loss catching up to him, he was dizzy and nauseous. He continued to cry silently away from the monsters who chained him and huddled down to sleep.

Harry knew sleeping in his condition was stupid. He understood that there was a very real chance of him dying but he couldn't care. He was done fighting, done trying to live a hellish life.

'_Why is this happening to me?'_ He thought. _'What did I do to deserve this?'_ Harry again turned to the Heavens. Looking in the stars for answers looking to the eternal diamond studded galaxy for comfort. _'Please, Please, I-I'm sorry. For whatever I did to make you hate me. I'm so sorry.'_ The silent pleas of a child, asking for forgiveness even as he does not understand why echoed in the plain.

Just as Harry's eyes began to slide shut, two horses bursts into the camp and kicked out the fire. The blackened creatures rose and quickly gathered their weapons as two lean figures leapt off the horses and began to attack the beasts. In moments the savage fight was done and the two figures stood victorious above the monsters.

Harry was in awe of these warriors and in fear of them. They wandered about the camp looking for survivors. When they spoke Harry strained to hear them properly.

"_Well done brother."_ One said oddly cheerful. _"Thank you, but what were Orc's doing so close to our borders?" _His brother replied_. "I have no idea."_

Harry was startled at the language. It was not English but he could understand it perfectly. As the two twins were getting closer Harry used his cloak to cover his face and body, in an attempt to hide from them. He hunkered down to avoid their sharp eyes. But he forgot his shackles and the clanking of their movement focused their eyes on him.

Harry scurried behind the rock in a futile attempt to hide. The two lean fighters cautiously walked closer. Harry shook with fear and again tears burned down his cheeks. The closer one moved around the boulder to Harry while the other had a bow and arrow aimed at him. At the sight of him they balked. _"A child?!"_

Closer Harry could see they were pale with darkish hair and were beautiful. In the darkness Harry could see their skin sort of glow in the moonlight.

There was not a single difference between the two of them. The one closest to him crouched toward him and spoke soothingly but in a language Harry couldn't understand. "Hello there, shhh please stop crying, Little one. You're safe now, I promise." The language spoken reminded Harry of ancient Norse or Romanian. It was smooth but strong. But Harry kept crying, shaking his head desperately to get away from these strangers, not understanding.

The one who had the bow had lowered it. _"Brother he is chained." "Yes I know. But why? Orc's have no reason to keep a child prisoner."_ The two were speaking in that language again. It was poetic and soft sounding_. "We will unchain him and bring him to Ada. Maybe he can understand."_ The first one nodded and spoke to Harry in that odd Nordic Language.

After more incomprehension, he turned to his brother. _"He doesn't understand Common."_ The warrior leaned in and gently clasped Harry's shackle. The iron band rubbed against Harry's bleeding wrists and the jostling made him yelp in pain. "_Sorry little one. Shhh it's ok."_ The warrior murmured in his own poetic language absently as he picked the lock, not really expecting the young one to understand. Harry's tears flowed more and he shuddered. _"It hurts."_

Both of the warriors' eyes shot over to him. _"Sidarin?" _one gasped. _"How did-"_ stuttered the other. Finally the blood loss was too much for the child and before he could reply, Harry fainted into blackness.

**I'm gonna be super mean and stop there. Heehee. I love all the alerts I got for this story and posted this chapter before I thought I would. The reviews especially gave me the fuzzes. **

**I'm gonna be honest with you guys. I love reviews. They feed me and give me super cuddly feelings of happy.**

**I want a ton of more reviews guys. Like step it up. If you favor or follow give me more reviews. I love them to death.**

**I love hearing from you guys, I love that there are actually people reading and forming opinions on my writing, It just makes me happy.**

**And a happy writer means more chapters. Ok. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The amount of reviews I got made me so happy. So I had to type this out superfast. (Mostly through fear, I was threatened with an Elven bow.) And apparently I made someone cry with my abrupt stop. So; I'm sorry about that.**

**I will continue if you keep reviewing. But I got AP Tests coming up and American History kills me so just be aware I may take a break for a while soon.**

**But I will do my best to keep up with your demands.**

**It makes me so joyful to see that I have such a following in such a short time. **

_**Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**_

Elladan watched in horror as the toddler fell limp against the chains. His heartbeat drummed painfully loud in his ear. He quickly unbound the child and lifted the youngling into his arms.

"Brother we must hurry."

"I know"

"He's covered in blood. I- I don't think he'll survive." The slight stutter in Elladan's voice should exactly how shaken he was.

A Child being treated so cruelly was unforgivable. Elves have their immortality at a cost: the frequency of children born to them. And so to Elves all new life as incredible value, Children are precious and rare and blessings to all.

And to see a child so young and so innocent suffer this pain was terrible.

It shook the two war harden princes to their cores. Elladan's arms shook as he gazed at the little life he held close to himself.

The child was pale. His skin glowed in the light of the moon despite the scratches and large bruises marring it. His face obscured by the large cloak he had wrapped about himself. His hair was tangled with twigs and dirt and was as black as a raven's wing.

Blood saturated every inch of the small toddler. He was so young and fragile. He had been brutalized by the Orcs for who knows how long.

In the cold of the night the youngling trembled in his arms. Elladan quickly held the elfling closer to himself in an effort to shield him from the nights wind.

"Brother we must hurry" Elohir's voice was still strong but was clouded with his need to scream in outrage of this crime.

Elohir quickly mounted his horse and reached down to take the child from his twin.

"The moon will guide us home."

Together the two rode to Rivendell at a breakneck pace. The full moon gave out a celestial glow to guide them.

The two elves reached Rivendell as the sun began to rise magnificently overhead, bathing the land in a fiery glow of warmth.

Without pause or hesitation the two leapt from their mounts and stormed to their father's study. In their haste they bumped into multiple servants and even raced past Estel in the hallway.

The ranger had lifted a hand in greeting to his adopted brothers. And he blinked in surprise when they ran past him at a frightening speed.

In the seconds that it took for them to go past him; Estel could see the blood soaking the both of them.

The blackened blood of Orcs did not concern him. They had returned from battles covered in enemy blood many times.

No. It was the red blood. Bright and horrible it was splattered against both of them in a gruesome array with the blackened blood that worried him.

Were they injured? Where were they running to? Not the Halls of Healing certainly, it was on another floor entirely.

Estel soon deduced that they were racing toward their father's study. And in worry for his brothers, he began to quickly make his way after them.

Lord Elrond was reading peacefully when two of his sons burst into his study. Both Elladan and Elohir were covered in black and red blood.

Elrond quickly strode over to his boys. "What happened?" while he knew that they had gone to the border to investigate some recent Orc sightings. Never had they come from their trips to his study covered in blood. If one or both were injured they would seek aid in the Halls of Healing and he would be summoned by a servant.

But now they stood both panting and disheveled in front of him. Something grave had to have happened to cause this.

Worry filled his heart at a painful thought. 'Was one hurt…fatally? But no if that was the case they would not be able to run here to him.' Elrond tried to calm his racing pulse as he examined both of his sons quickly.

He saw no wounds on them. But Elohir was clutching a bundle close to his chest.

Elohir presented the bundle to him. His arms were shaking furiously. Not with the effort of holding the bag but with emotion.

Elrond saw something he hadn't seen in centuries. Not since his boys were young and innocent. Something that had broken his heart and he had never had to see again.

Tears that had made cutting tracks in the dust that coated each of their faces.

Elohir choked on his sobs "F-father, a child. Hurt."

Without hesitating Elrond scooped the child from Elohir's arms and raced out of his study to the Halls of Healing. It broke his heart to see his sons in such pain and he did not think he could leave them as such. But he had to. This innocent, new life needed him. And if the twins distress meant anything; the child needed him desperately.

As their father left the room, Elladan and Elohir collapsed onto the floor. Still panting and now sobbing. Both seeing the bruises that covered every inch of the child which obscured his face to a painful degree. The open bleeding wounds that oozed infected yellow pus and green discharge. The Scars, what little they could see were many and spoke of prolonged torture and endless pain.

How could one so young suffer so much? And worse- what would his life be like in the long run, if his beginning was so terrible?

Elladan spoke what both were thinking and dreaded.

"Would it be better if he died?" it was a whisper, terrible and silent. "Would it have been more merciful if he had brother?" he sought comfort from his twin.

Elohir's answer gave no such assurance. "I don't know."

Estel crashed into the doorway in his hurry to enter the office. "Brothers what-?"

He was not prepared to see both his older brothers-who had always been pillars of strength and kindness- collapsed on the floor weeping like lost children.

His many questions died on his lips as he stared into their eyes. Eyes that had always been alight with laughter and mirth were down darkened and dulled with sadness.

Estel fell onto the ground next to them. He did not question nor did he speak at all. He simply offered comfort to his brothers, who had always comforted him. Both Elladan and Elohir slumped against him still silently weeping for the child they had found.

The child they hoped would not die after so much pain. And the child whose sanity they feared if he did.

**Boom! I'm going to stop it there for now! Hahahaha! I don't know why but short evil chapters seem to be my thing. I have more of this story written down him my notebook already but I just adore cliff hangers. **

**So I need your opinions again. Do you like the short meaningful chapters that I post frequently? Or would you like longer chapters that you got to wait forever and a day on? Leave a review.**

**I got a lot of questions about how the elves are gonna react to Harry being an elfling. (oh and the twins didn't know that he was when they found him, they just think he's human.) the discovery of that is gonna be explosive. Lol. **

**So here are the questions that you left that I'm gonna answer now.**

_**How long was Harry with the Orcs?**_

**Well I'm not sure. I think maybe four or five days of non-stop running and violence on top of his injuries from the Final Battle and the prolonged abuse from the Dursley. (I never thought it was possible to hate a fictional family before them) so Harry's really really really hurt.**

_**Does Harry still have his magic?**_

**Unfortunately No. Harry's an elfling now and as such he lost all of his magic. Think of it as this, Elves are 'magical' beings so all of his external magic (spells, curses, hexes, etc.) became internal magic (immortality, super senses, balance and grace, etc.) so I think that's an equal trade.**

_**How are Elrond and the rest of the elves going to react to him being so beat up?**_

**Oh my sweet baby Jesus. I'm just having a ball thinking about all the crazy elf anger I get to write. *sqeeeeee* **

_**Are you gonna forget Ron and Hermione? **_

**Uuum? They died. So no but they're not making any appearances. Harry will be traumatized about their deaths so there's that but I haven't forgotten them but they won't be coming to Middle Earth.**

**As always leave a review. I love them more than the cookie monster loves his cookies. Ask me any questions or just tell me what you think of my story.**

** Oh and if you love Elfling Harry! Stories you got to read **

**EpikalStorms-Bae'que**

**I have and It's sooooooooooo awesome. So check that out man!**

**Leave me your love. (that's reviews) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I got many reviews and I'd like to say thank you. The longer the better I say! I'll try to write more for each chapter and keep updating frequently. I promise to do my best.**

**(Remember that Harry is around the physical age of four or five. (I have no idea how old that is in elf years) but the prolonged neglect and abuse make him look much smaller and more fragile.)**

**Please don't fire any more cannons at me please.**

In the Halls of Healing, Elrond gently cleaned the young ones wounds. Many of them had scabbed over debris and he unfortunately had to reopen and cleanse them. He had to re-brake and reset the child's half healed broken wrists. His left ankle and right arm were almost completely shattered. With Elrond's help he would have full use of both in time. But for now he would have to remain on strict bed rest when he woke.

'If he wakes' a slithering whisper echoed in his mind. He prayed to Eru and the Valior that his efforts to save this child will not be in vain.

A shuddering sigh left the Elf Lord. In all his years, in all the passing centuries he bore witness to. Never had he seen so many injuries on one human. Let alone a child. A Child! Human childhoods were short but precious none the less. An innocent child did not deserve such torture.

He could not understand the motive behind such assaults and he had no desire to understand. Orcs were pure malice and this was proof.

He looked kindly on the toddlers sleeping face. 'He is barely out of infancy. Could he talk? Did he know how? Did he understand anything that has happened in his life? Would he remember?' Elrond gave a silent prayer that he would not recall such painful memories.

Estel eventually got his brothers to collect themselves and give him an explanation for their tears. About how the Orc pack that was advancing to the border had a prisoner, a child prisoner. They cleaned up and Estel had to urge them to eat something. Neither twin wanted food after such an ordeal. To see a child, a new life so beat down and in such pain.

He was shaken to the core at the thought of it.

An innocent child being a prisoner to Orcs for who knows how long was devastating. Did the child know any other life than that of pain?

Elladan had gathered himself first and told Estel that the child could speak. And in Sidarin no less! He said that he was shackled in iron chains and had his face and form cloaked and hidden from sight.

"Did he say anything to you brothers?" Estel was eager to hear. Someone had to have taught him Sidarin. Perhaps his family was searching for him.

"He barely spoke. He fainted right after." Elohir hedged around the question.

"But what did he say?" Estel pressed. He was curious.

"He said 'it hurts' that is all." Silence followed the grim response.

It was a sobering thought. That his rescue from Orcs would be marred with such grievousness'.

Elladan suddenly enveloped his younger brother into a hug. Estel did not protest this show of affection, he knew his brothers were now very vulnerable and in need of comfort.

"This little one Estel, he reminded me of you."

"How so?"

"He was in so much pain. He looked broken on the outside. But his eyes had fire in them." Elladan held onto his younger brother as he remembered the shivering bundle he had held. His voice was hollow but hopeful for the boys' survival.

"He will live." Elohir strongly declared. "He deserves to have a life without pain. He must live." He made sure neither of his brothers could see his shaking hands. Despite his assuring words, Elohir was still unsure if living would be merciful to the child.

Estel hoped the little one would survive. To see his brothers feel so strongly about a human child proved he must be remarkable.

Elrond finished bandaging the child's torn and bloody feet. "Young one." He murmured to the sleeping toddler, "what pain has your short life seen?"

He carefully washed dirt and blood from the boys' scratched and bruised face. Once all the dirt was gone his face was much easier to see properly. It was obvious he was a naturally pale child but his face was slightly tanned from long hours outside. His face was pointed and delicate. His eyes were closed but charcoal lashes gently brushed his rosy cheeks.

A nearby healer gathered the torn and bloody clothes from the foot of the bed. "He is lovely." She noted as she inspected the cloth. "These are adult clothing." She was surprised. "It must have belonged to a Man. No Orc could wear something like this." The cloth was made of fine material. Elrond puzzled this information but said nothing as he still tended to the child's still bleeding leg.

The news of the child being an Orc prisoner had ran like a fierce fire throughout Rivendell. Outrage burned chaotically at the tale of his torture. An innocent child brutalized in such a manner was unacceptable.

As Elrond understood it, in the mere four to five hours the child's tale had been known; nearly half of all the guards had requested to be placed on Orc hunts and border patrol so that they could face the creatures.

Elrond heard the doors open and shut as the elleth left to clean (or more likely to burn) the soiled clothing.

Estel approached his father as he cared for the child's right forearm. A long scar glared up at them. The Elf Lord rubbed a gentle ointment to reduce the redness and the severity of the scars appearance.

"How is he Ada?" Estel quiet voice pulled Elrond from his thoughts.

"Better. I am hopeful he will live through the night at this point." He tentatively felt the boy's right wrist hoping not to find another broken bone. He carefully set the four broken fingers and placed splints on them. They were small and fragile digits, and reminded him of bird bones. The palm was calloused and scratched and as he checked he noticed a peculiar scar on the back of his hand.

"Estel, look upon his hand."

The ranger gently took the tiny hand from his father. Mindful of the obvious broken fingers he looked at the odd scar.

"It's some form of writing. I have never seen their likeness before though."

Elrond nodded. "Nor have I."

Sighing again, Elrond's hands were steady as he combed out twigs from the ebony locks of the child. He gently washed out the blood and dirt that caked and matted in the hair as he felt for any head injuries.

Suddenly Elrond found the child's ear. It was not the rounded ear of a human, but the pointed ear of an elf. The Elf Lord blinked rapidly. This could not be it just couldn't!

He had to be imagining this. This small pointed ear couldn't be! An elfling. This was impossibility.

Elrond legs buckled beneath him. He couldn't focus, the world tilted in the surprise that outlasted centuries of facts. Arwen had been the last born elfling. No other had been conceived he was positive. If there had been, joy and celebration would have echoed throughout Middle Earth for decades. The elfling would never have been left alone for a moment. No Orc could have gotten even remotely close. So how could this be? How was an elfling born and no one known about it? Where did he come from? Who were his parents? What happened to them? They had to have perished. No Elvin parent would have willingly left their child with Orcs. How did nobody know? Elrond's head swirled with countless questions and no answers.

Estel's frantic questions and his son's shaking hand on his shoulder brought focus into Elrond's tilted sight. He had to confirm it, had to be sure he was not dreaming this.

"Estel the child's ear, look."

When he did, the Halls of Healing echoed with the rangers' cry of surprise. "Ada, an elfling! The child is an elfling!"

While the shock of his discovery did not dim, Elrond rechecked all of his injuries and looked for more. He kept in mind that elflings' had poor immunity and were prone to sickness more often than that of human children. Elflings were rare and delicate gifts. His hands were not completely steady but he was sure that he had done all that he could for the elfling. He departed from the Halls of Healing for his study.

Estel remained with the child and stood guard as he combed the onyx hair and gently hummed a lullaby to sooth the resting toddler.

Elladan and Elohir were waiting in his study once more. Pacing nervously the two hoped for the child's recovery. They turned as he entered the study.

"Ada will he be alright?" Elladan's eyes were wide with worry and hope.

"I have done all that I can for him. The elfling will survive this ordeal."

The twins balked at that. "An elfling Ada? Are you sure?" Their disbelief was obvious.

"Do you doubt me, my sons?"

"No Ada. When, um, when can we see him?" Elohir's question was tentative. Would the child be well enough to receive company? Inside Elohir was mentally scolding himself. 'An elfling! The first elfling in centuries and I don't even notice! Idiot.'

Elrond was well aware of his child's inner turmoil. He gently placed a hand on Elohir's shoulder. "You will see him soon. He must rest for now. His wounds were great and many for one so fragile."

"We understand Ada." The twins quickly left their father, sensing that he needed to be alone.

Elrond sighed and reluctantly began multiple letters to all the elf lords and lady to announce his son's discovery of a lost elfling and to inquire if any knew of the younglings' origins. He sent letters to every elf settlement in Middle Earth.

After sending the messengers off Elrond rested his eyes in hopes of forgetting the sight of the injured elfling. But he could not forget the sight of something so innocent, so rare, and special being hurt, being broken like that. He remembered the little limp form on the healing bed. So tiny he nearly disappeared into the covers and sheets.

The elf lord eventually abandoned his study and silently gazed out into the distance of Rivendell. Pondering the mystery the elfling presented and partially dreaded the answers he could find.

The revelation that the child was elven born was heard by the other elves within the hour. And the outrage that had been felt toward the Orcs for assaulting a human child died. In its place, all of Rivendell screamed for retribution like a coiled, hissing snake. Thirsting for blood and the need to watch their enemy go down in flames.

**I'm gonna upload another chapter soon so stay tuned. **

**I got a lot of people telling me to keep up the short but sweet chapters. After this one I'm gonna start trying to make them longer, ok?**

**Reviews make me happy just remember to leave me one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm just gonna hop right in with this chapter. It may be slightly longer than the others. My tests are right around the corner so don't expect my updates to really speed up till a bit after the seventeenth. Sorry about being late with this chapter though. **

In the days that followed and Lord Elrond's messages reached each elven strongholds all of middle earth shuddered at the outrage and fury that poured out of the Elves.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII**

Legolas was simply scouting around the edge of the forest of Mirkwood when the message reached them.

'The sun is warm today.' He smiled up as the sunlight filtered through the emerald leaves of his home.

Steady footprints through the undergrowth alerted him to the messenger from Imlardis.

The Prince of Mirkwood raised his bow and ordered in a clear and steady voice.

"Halt! What business do you have in this wood?"

"I come bearing an urgent message for King Thranduil of Mirkwood from Lord Elrond of Imlardis." Taking the letter from the runner, Legolas led him to the resting rooms to refresh. "I shall deliver this to my father."

As he walked toward his father's private study Legolas was overcome with curiosity. What did Lord Elrond possible write about that would affect King Thranduil so far away?

Legolas unrolled the parchment and skimmed over the letter. He paused, the handwriting was odd. Usually Lord Elrond's letter (the so few that they receive) were written in his short neat lettering. But this letter was different. The words were slanted and almost resembled wriggling worms. It was as though his hand shook as he wrote. But that's absurd. What could have shaken the lord so much so? Then Legolas stopped focusing on the curve of the letters and the words that they created.

The unshakable prince was found by a servant four hours later. He was kneeling in the hallway crying while his trembling hands clutching against the letter frozen. His weeping eyes were wide with outrage and horror. He stared hopelessly at the parchment as though he was contemplating tearing it to shreds.

"It cannot be." He murmured helplessly to his father that night. "I must see this for my own eyes father."

He packed all the supplies he would need for the trip and chose a small band of warriors to accompany him.

Early the next morning the prince rode off to Imlardis. All the while he hoped that his journeying there would not lead him to the terrible accounts written by Lord Elrond.

At the same time Haldir was being sent by Lady Galadriel. Haldir was an Elf of Lothlórien: and the March warden who guarded the forest's northern borders. He too prayed that the letter his Lord and Lady received from Lord Elrond was somehow mistaken or false.

He was honored that his Lady trusted him enough to send him to conform even the possibility of an Elfling. But despite the pride he felt he also wished that this journey would be in vain.

For as much as a blessing an Elfling out be. Haldir would rather there be no elfling at all than one who had seen such pain as described in Elrond's letter.

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

Three days after is rescue and the Elfling had yet to awaken. Elladan and Elohir were often seen lurking about the chambers that Elrond had the little one placed in.

Elrond watched his sons as they spent their hours tending to the young one. He and Estel were fighting a constant battle reminding the twins to eat and rest. Both of the twins were dealing with his prolonged slumber differently.

Elladan, the gentler of the two would spend his hours quietly sitting at the elflings' bedside. He would speak softly as he recounted battles and legends to the slumbering toddler. He would spend countless hours quietly speaking of the weather, his family, Rivendell, and anything else that he could think to talk about.

Elohir was very stoic in his actions. He lived up to his namesake of Elf-knight. He would guard the door day and night with a fierce expression. His grey gaze froze anyone who passed with a silent and steely glare. It was obvious he blamed himself for not noticing the boy's heritage sooner. His protective nature was very much like him.

Estel was reminded of a time in his youth. He was training with one of the guards in secret. Neither his father nor his brothers thought he was old enough to learn the art of swordsmanship. He was a fast learner and very determined to prove his skills to his family. But one day the guard got past his defense and sliced up his arm. It was a deep wound and Estel had no choice but to go to Elrond for healing. It was not long after that that Elladan and Elohir heard. While they were very upset that Estel went behind their backs. Estel heard that the guard was very severely punished.

The next year and a half neither Elladan nor Elohir would allow Estel to wander out of their sight. Elrond and Glorfindel among the other older elves had a joyous time watching the young teen flee and attempt to hide from the twins, only to be found and ushered to the 'safety' of indoors.

Glorfindel in particular was overcome with mirth as he compared the two elven warriors to mothering hens.

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLL**_

It was a day later when guests from the other settlements came to Imlardis. Prince Legolas and the March warden Haldir were both anxious to see the elfling Elrond wrote about.

Elrond greeted them warmly. "Hello and welcome." Legolas was skeptical and excited. "Yes. Thank you Lord Elrond. Pray tell where is the little one you wrote of?"

"He is still resting. Unfortunately he has not awoken since his rescue from a pack of Orcs."

"Still? Then how is he eating? How badly was he injured to still be unconscious?" the Mirkwood prince was agitated and upset.

"Calm yourself Prince Legolas. The little ones body has healed for the most part. We have been able to feed him some soft food very carefully. It seems to me that the only reason he has not awakened his that he still believes to be in danger. It is an act of his mind to protect itself from further pain."

"May we see him? Haldir requested. Elrond nodded slowly and led them to the little ones rooms.

"Yes. Elladan and Elohir have been watching over him of late. But I believe that Estel has convinced them to rest. He shall be caring for the child for now."

On the way through the immaculate halls Legolas could not help but wonder. "Lord Elrond, why did the Orcs not simply kill him?"

"I cannot hope to fathom the crazed and bloodthirsty minds of Orcs, nor would I wish to Prince Legolas. Perhaps he was a prisoner so long to simply be a hostage in case they found themselves at the mercy of Elves. Or maybe to be a bargaining tool to be traded. Who can guess their motives? All we can do is be grateful he has survived this ordeal. And that he is returned to his people and is safe."

Haldir growled lowly. "To think such vile beasts could harm one of our own makes me sick."

"I understand your anger. I feel it myself." Legolas did not lie. All elves felt the righteous passion to protect the innocent life they found. The thought that soulless creatures like Orcs had hurt him so, had every elf reaching for the nearest weapon to lay revenge upon the beasts.

"Be calm the both of you." Elrond admonished the younger elves. He would not let them before the unconscious child vibrating with such rage as they were. "The little one is safe and protected away from such enemies. While it will take time for him to heal he will not be alone to do so."

They arrived at the chambers and opened the delicately carved doors.

Estel was reading quietly to the slumbering toddler cushioned on the bed. He greeted the three and gently marked his place as the closed the novel.

"Estel, how does he fare?" Legolas asked his friend.

"He sleeps still. We managed to get him to swallow some porridge this morning. He is peaceful and hopefully unplagued by nightmares.

The elfling in question certainly looked peaceful. His hair was clean and silken. It framed around his hair like an ebony halo. His nose was pert and small; his cheeks were gently brushed with a pink tint. The closed lids of his eyes possessed thick charcoal lashes.

He was tiny and enveloped in the soft covers of the bed.

Haldir's eyes were wide. "He's so small. How old-?"

"We don't know." Elrond interrupted. "There has been no word on where he might have come from. Unless either of you know?"

Both light haired elves shook their heads negatively.

Elrond sighed "As I feared. Very well, we assume that he is much younger than twenty."

"Twenty." Legolas breathed quietly. "How many of those years was he a prisoner?" the tragic question was left hanging in the air Dark and dreadful like a poison.

"Who found him?"

"Elladan and Elohir tracked an Orc pack near our borders. They slew them and it was in the aftermath of the battle that they discovered him. He was shackled and half unconscious already. They assumed that he was a child of man and brought him here for healing. After he spoke Sindarin to them."

Haldir lifted his head from where it was bowed. As he was whispering words of comfort to the sleeping youngling. "He spoke? How taught him Sindarin? What did he say?"

Indeed what could be the first ever words the child could say to his kin?

"Just two words." Elrond stalled as Estel began combing his fingers through the toddlers' shadowed hair.

"Well what were they?" Legolas demanded.

"'It hurts'" Estel's voice was dull and flat as it echoed throughout the now silent room.

Elrond quickly ushered the others out of the chambers and toward his own private study nearby. And just as the door clicked shut quietly behind them. Luminous eyes blinked open.

The elfling was awake.

**Holy crap Harry's awake! Oh sweet chinchilla I'm excited. Things are going to get a lot more fun.**

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I lost my notebook and for a while my muse on this story. Luckily both were recovered this weekend. So expect more updates flying your way soon.**

**Did you like the little Aragorn side story I whipped out there. I think its kinda cute imagining a teenage Estel scampering about to avoid his overprotective brothers. While all the while Elrond watches in quiet amusement. Oh dear the thought is just too cute!**

**As always I love reviews. I can't live without them and you need to write more for me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm gonna check my own work more thoroughly now. I got a review that told me my grammar was awful so I'm working to fix it. Understand though that English is not everyone's first language and it is one of the most difficult ones to learn. The chapters will be the same length but I will more selective about how I post them. If it takes longer I'm sorry but I hope that they will be better.**

**Another reviewer thought that I had gone overboard with Harry's injuries. 'How could he walk with a shattered ankle?' Well he simply had no choice. Remember that Harry could not understand the Orc's conversation. He thought that if he gave up running, they would kill him. He knew (as we all do) that Orc's have no compassion and no regret in killing anything; even children. Also understand that Harry grew up in a terrible place. He never knew love or kindness, or even the slightest of comfort. With his families' abuse, Harry learned very quickly to withstand pain to an abnormal magnitude from a young age. (Don't even get me started on his Hogwarts years) So yes, Harry was in an extreme amount of pain. But his past experiences helped him in a way to push through the pain in an effort to save his own life. **

**On a different note: Oh merciful cupcake Harry's awake and I'm gonna flip. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and continue posting me your lovely reviews. I am always super happy to see my inbox overflowing with your thoughts! **

**Continuing with joy…Now!**

Harry opened his emerald eyes warily. Gazing around the majestic room he was in worriedly. Where was he? The beasts surely did not live here? Wasn't it too…**clean **for them? Harry felt the smooth, soft sheets gently wrapped around him. He felt his wounds were expertly bandaged and cared for. His leg was bound tightly in a splint. His fingers were all wrapped and from what he could feel. There was a cooling paste of some sort under the bandages.

'How did I get here?' he thought. He could remember the rough treatment of the beasts. How despite his horrific injuries he had no choice but to trudge on. He could vaguely remember two warriors fighting them. He could see the bruises peeking through the cloth on his wrists from his shackles. Harry understood that he received care from these people but he still did not trust them. His trust had been given and abused in the past to often. Harry refused to care for anyone else who might come back to hurt or leave him.

Gathering his strength the little savior wiggled out of the snug blankets. His bare feet slapped quietly against the tiled floor. His left leg shuddered underneath him but he corrected his stance so that he wasn't putting to much pressure on his leg. His ankle was almost completely numb with the amount of paste lathered on the shattered bone. He limped steadily over to the brass door handle across the room. It was too tall for him to reach easily but Harry stretched and balanced on the balls of his feet to get it. He opened the door and checked the empty hallway for guards before he hurried down to find his way out of this place. He was ignoring the blood now seeping from his leg wound, as it slowly trailed behind him.

_**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line.**_

Elrond, Legolas, Haldir, and Estel were quietly discussing the elflings possible future and what they personally should do to help the little one recover from his ordeal. Haldir was adamant that Lady Galadriel could ease the pain of the little one. While Legolas was demanding that the boy be taken to Mirkwood to heal among the more natural setting of the ancient woods. Elrond was however insistent that he was much too fragile to be moved to either territory.

"Lady Galadriel can ease the pain of his memories."

"Numbing the pain is not dealing with it. That is not acceptable."

"Mirkwood would gladly welcome him. The little one would want for nothing there."

"Any Elven settlement would. He could depend on my Lady."

"Elladan and Elohir found and rescued him. He could see them as saviors and depend on them as such."

To Estel it seemed like an overly polite, very cordial version of little children fighting over a new toy of some sort. Trying to keep a straight face while watching them argue was almost impossible for Estel.

Suddenly a Guard slammed open the study door. He was panting and pale with fright. His light gray eyes were wide and panicked. His dark ash hair was frizzed and unruly, the effect of running his hands through it frantically.

Elrond stood quickly. "What is the meaning of this? What happened?"

"The elfling!" Everyone stood in worry. "He's gone." The room emptied within seconds as every elf scattered to search for the defenseless child.

_**Linelinelinelinelinelilnelinelinelinelinelinelinel ilinelinelinelinelinelinellinelinelinelinelineline line**_

Harry wandered in the shadows to avoid anyone seeing him. He was doubtful that whoever healed him would elect to hurt him. But Harry couldn't take that chance. The stumbling toddler wandered into the elaborate gardens. Rows of roses and violets greeted him in their bold colors. After walking so far on his wounded leg Harry was exhausted. His body was screaming for additional rest. Harry quickly found a clear spot underneath a blood red rose bush. He cleared away the leaves, stray petals, and fallen thorns to curl up in the shade. The boy gently laid down his head and began to drift off.

He was completely unaware of the chaos raging inside the walls of Rivendell.

Harry's short nap was ended a half hour later with the frantic calls throughout Rivendell. He blinked blearily as he peered out from under the bush enough to see a number of boots race steadily past him deeper into the garden and back out again. Voices rang out in the crisp afternoon air. "Little One? Little One where are you?" Harry assumed that they meant him be so small now. Harry refused to answer their calls. He knew this tactic very well. Death Eaters used this very act to lure him, Ron, and Hermione into a deadly trap.

_It was cold and dreary outside. The tent had little to offer in warmth or comfort to the three. Tensions were high and tempers were short among them. "Ronald we can't go west, we'll hit too many Muggle towns and villages." _

"_So? Maybe we can go to a diner and finally have a decent meal." _

"_And put innocent people in danger to do so! And what's wrong with my cooking?!" _

"_Guys can we please not argue? Please?" Harry tried to calmly end the feud between the two when a child's voice pierced the blackness of the forest they were squatting in._

"_Help! Mommy where are you?" _

_Hermione quickly whirled around. "We have to help." Her tone left no room for argument. Hermione was the brains and the wit. Neither boy disagreed with her decision; although Harry thought that it was odd that a child was lost so far away from any town or village. He never said anything about his unease. And the three left the tent and the wards surrounding it. _

_Oh, but how he wished he had spoken out. The aftermath of that night cost the lives of over three hundred muggles and twenty seven Order members. _

_(And unknown to Harry; it was later written down in history as the Battle of Black Night.)_

He kept quiet and stayed burrowed in the darkness under the rose bush. His head was heavy and his eyes could no longer focus on anything. Harry was adrift in a fevered haze and fractured memories. It was getting harder to remember things.

Places and names were floating away from his thoughts unwillingly. It was as though they were boats flowing down a current into a locked and severely deep and dark cavern while Harry was pushing them away from being lost downstream. He was urging and beating the multiple boats against the current to no avail. His body was wary and his mind was weak with fever.

The effort of pushing his already over exhausted body onward along with hiding among natural mulch and fertilizer was taking a toll on him. His body had developed a fever with his short nap. Elfling bodies were as fragile as spun glass and were three times more likely to developed sickness than a human child.

There was a moment of pause with the traffic of bodies searching for him. In that moment the young war hero leapt out of his hidden sanctuary. He dashed around bushes to the tree line of the nearby forest. If he made it, he could hide out until he could heal on his own. He could find out more about this strange world he was dumped in.

Harry raced closer to the trees. He was so close. He could see the emerald designs on each leaf. He could feel the cool relief of the shade. His feet barely bypassed the edge when… He was yanked off his feet and cradled against a hard masculine chest.

"Little one, there you are."

**Who caught Harry now? O my god he's awake! Fevers kicking in so I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with that. But I love it when sick!Harry is coddled like he never was in his real childhood. **

**I love all my reviewers. And baby I want more! Almost up to two hundred. Let's keep them coming! **

**I look forward to all of the reviews so much. I take the time to read each and every one of them so make sure to leave me a long one. **

**If you have any questions or ideas on the story please review for me. I do love reading them so very much. **

**Also, is my writing grammar better in this chapter? Please let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got a lot of positive response on the last chapter and I'm rearing to go ahead on this one. I almost out of school for the summer so yay! But I'm getting a summer job this year, sad for me. But I'm excited to keep you all happy with my continuous updates. (I'm not very reliable on the updates but I think that their not too far apart) **

**Please keep reviewing, I love them soooooo much! **

Estel scooped the little child up into his arms. He braced the panting boy into his chest gently. "There you are Little One."

Luminous emerald eyes gazed hazily up at him. A moment of peace past the two quietly. Estel held the child close to him, his small body fit perfectly in his arms. A soft summer breeze blew past them. The gentle second left them as the elfling squirmed furiously against him. The boy wiggled and pushed away from Estel in a rigorous panic.

"Little one, please calm down. Easy, I promise everything's alright."

But words could not reach the frantic toddler. Estel lifted a hand to steady the thrashing boy, and received a jaw clenching bite for it. "Ack!" Estel jerked away from the pain and the toddler jumped away from the ranger and raced to the nearby trees.

Harry swallowed the little bit of blood that was left in his mouth. He gagged slightly at the coppery taste. He dodged from the grasping hands of the man who grabbed him. The boy savior scrambled into a small hole made of the roots of a tree nearby. He hunched down into the dirt and shade under the tree.

Estel crouched down to look at him. The elf was scared and Estel believed that perhaps it was easier to treat him as he would a scared animal. "Shhh Shhh, Hello there little one." Estel made his voice low and soothing. "My name is Estel." The elfling's eyes glared out from under the roots terrified and untrusting. Estel stayed on the ground low and unthreatening.

Harry watched as the man tried to comfort him and coax him out from the hole. He poked his head out of the roots and made eye contact with the gentle brown eyes of the man. He glared fiercely at him for a moment and darted back in.

Estel couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. The elfling was so cute. At least some childish behavior survived.' He mused thankfully. "Heh, little one you're safe here I promise. Nobody will hurt you. Please come out, your still healing." Glowing green eyes burned at him like a dying star. "Where's here?" a soft lilting voice shot out at him.

Estel was surprised that the little one spoke at all. Ada feared that he might be mute because of his experience or he'd be too untrusting to talk. "Well we are in Imlardis also known as Rivendell." The name obviously drew a blank to the small elf under the tree root. "Um…It is the home of Lord Elrond and the elves."

Silence echoed between the two and then. "You're not an elf." A little voice barked out.

Estel smiled at the accusing tone the little one had. 'He's trying to intimidate me' "No I'm not bright eyes. But I was adopted by Lord Elrond so he is my Ada."

"Ada? Is that father?"

"Yes it is. Do you have an Ada?"

"I did but not anymore."

"Why?"

"…" the young elf refused to say any more.

"The others will be worried for you little one. You disappeared from your chambers quite some time ago." The elfling gave him one last baleful look before crawling out from under the tree. His raven hair was mussed with dirt and twigs and some red petals from the garden. His eyes were bright and hazed with a slight fever. His lips were dyed red with Estel blood.

Estel slowly scooped the toddler up into his arms. He paused when the little elf twitched and stiffened. Estel balanced his weight on his hips. "Is this alright child?" The boy nodded but remained stiff in his arms.

The little one gently took his still bleeding hand into his own and glanced up with a guilty expression. "I hurt you."

"I have had much worse. It is barely a scratch little one."

"I hurt you though. I'm sorry." Bright green eyes glittered with guilty tears of regret.

Harry had never been held before. Never picked up and coddled like Dudley had been as an infant. Mrs. Weasley had given him warm, enveloping hugs every summer, and Sirius had given him big bear hugs that crushed Harry into his chest. But it could never be the same as being a small child held so protectively in someone's arms.

'I shouldn't care.' Harry scolded himself. 'I'm too old for this.' He wanted to struggle away and escape from the soothing embrace of this man he had just met; this man whose face and kindness reminded him of his beloved godfather. But instead he slumped against Estel exhaustedly.

"Little one?" the ranger lifted a hand to check the elflings forehead. He was burning up!

Legolas found them and approached the panicked looking man. "Aragorn you found him." The relief was evident in the prince's voice. The fair haired elf half lifted his arms to receive the child when Estel dashed past him back inside. "He has a fever. Where is Lord Elrond?"

The two warriors raced into the Halls of Healing and Estel had a servant summon Elrond. The other Healers scrambled to lower the toddlers temperature.

"Where was he?" Legolas asked as he and Estel stood aside to give the healers room to work.

"At the edge of the forest. He was looking for an escape."

"Why would he want to escape his sanctuary?"

"I am sure he did not know it was such. He did not recognized Imlardis by name or sight. Nor did he seem to know who Lord Elrond was."

"What else did he say?"

"He mentioned that his father at least, was no longer among the living."

"Then it is doubtful that his mother lives either. No doubt they were slaughtered protecting their child. But why not go to their brethren for help? Why would they hide him?"

"I cannot say."

The healers began rubbing a cooling ointment to ease his discomfort. But with so many hands on him the elfling began to struggle and thrash about.

Estel shooed some of them away for a moment. The toddler's eyes were opened, but glassy with fevered delusion.

"Hush now. Shh little one you're alright."

The now panting child clawed at the thin covers over him. "No, No it's dangerous."

"What is dangerous?" the fever had blanketed reality for him so Estel took the opportunity to attempt to find out more about his past.

Legolas draped a cool rag over the child's fevered brow as he too listened.

"Death eaters are coming!" a shrill, trembling shriek echoed in the halls.

Estel shared a confused glance with Legolas at the unfamiliar word.

"What are death eaters little one?" The Mirkwood prince asked quietly.

"They destroy everything. Dark and black and bad. Bad bad bad. Fire and blood, screams everywhere." A shuddered hoarse cough shook his tiny body before he fainted into darkness.

The two backed away as Irida, an elleth healer shooed them out of the hall. "He needs his rest." She scolded chidingly.

Out in the hallway the two warriors shared a darkened look.

"Death eaters."

"He must be too young to know of Orcs. It is possible that it is the name he himself has given them."

"Yes. But that means something truly awful my friend."

"What is that?"

Estel gave a dark, sad look to his friend. "It means he remembers everything."

And with that disclosure Estel shattered the hope of every elf. The hope that the elfling was too young and too fragile to remember his time as a prisoner.

**I'm so excited to continue this story! But I need more reviews. Give me your thoughts, opinions, ideas. Critize my work even it helps me get better! The longer your review is the happier I am. **

**And EpikalStorms, updating now would be nice too! Heehee.**

**Give me more reviews. I live off them. feed me my darlings!**

**Oh! Look down! See that cute wittle button there? It's very lonely and you should press it and write a review! Give it some love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love all the reviews you guys write (Nearly three hundred!). And I make sure to read every single one. But some of them really irk me. It's like you barely pay attention or you just skip over my little author intros. It's ok if you do (I do it too) but if you have a question about the fic try checking that first before asking (I might have already answered your question.) **

**Like:**

**Did Harry bring his wand with him? It would be nice if he is still able to use his magic. **

**Does he still have the scar on his head and hand and what would the lightning symbol mean for the elves?**

**Will Harry retain his magic? **

**Will there will be slash between harry and (somebody)? **

**Some of you have asked whether or not Harry will tell them about magic and being a wizard and stuff. The answer is no. The idea of Harry being transported to Middle Earth is to give him his fresh start. So no there will be ****no**** magic. There will be no Hermione or Ron. Harry will not be telling them about his war torn life. They will get bits and pieces of it and draw their own conclusions. **

**Lord Elrond and Estel have already mentioned the scars on the back of his hand. I haven't decided what to do about the lightning one yet so stay tuned.**

**THERE WILL BE NO SLASH! Understand that Harry is a little itty bitty child at this point. I do not in any way approve of romantic relationships between adults and children and any such relationships will not be happening in this fic. Now I don't care about guy on guy or girl on girl that stuff doesn't bother me in the least. It's the idea of adult and children relationships that I find gross and disturbing, just saying. Harry is a kid so he's not going to be paired up with anyone. He will form Platonic attachments with some of the characters but that's the extent. **

**As always please continue reviewing and loving me my darlings!**

Elrond sighed as he glanced into the room that housed the feverish toddler and all three of his sons. Elladan and Elohir refused to be parted from the boy and now Estel was of the same mindset. Haldir and Legolas also ghosted the hallways near the elflings private chambers.

Elladan continued with his tales and stories now joined by Legolas who would occasionally sing a small lullaby or children's song when it appeared that the elfling's dreams were particularly nasty. And unfortunately the prince had to sooth the young one a lot.

Elohir and Haldir would stand watch at the doorway to the massive chamber. Neither would enter any farther. For Haldir it was a matter of not meeting the child and feeling that if and when he awoke the child would prefer to not have strangers hovering over him.

Elohir however felt profound guilt and that was what halted his advance into the room. No matter how Elladan or Estel badgered him, Elohir still felt responsible for the boys' condition.

_**Line line line line**_

Elrond remembered last night when Elohir asked to speak to him privately. His son confessed that he should have seen that the child was elven born sooner and gotten him to Rivendell faster, and that shamefully he had harbored thoughts that the elfling had suffered too much in his short life and that if he had died it might have been more merciful.

"How do I get past the guilt of that father? That for even a moment I had… I had thought that- something so horrible." Elohir had collapsed in sobs and broken sentences.

Elrond cradled his eldest son and tried to sooth his pained heart to no avail Elohir continued to be standoffish around the lad and refused all of his brothers' attempts to convince him otherwise.

_**Line line line line **_

Elrond released another sigh as Estel walked past him carrying an empty basin. All of the bravest, fiercest, most battle worn warriors in all of Middle Earth; were reduced to nurse maids over a single sickly child. Lord Elrond understood their worry because he shared it. The young elf was barely healed when he attempted his botched escape and according to Estel, climbed into a hole to hide from him.

Estel already revealed his findings on the elf's father and his slight amusement on being interrogated by an adorable toddler hiding under a tree.

"Father?" Elrond turned to the voice of his youngest. Estel was again carrying the basin back to the elflings' room, now full of water. "Is there something you needed?"

Elrond didn't miss the protective thrum in his child's voice. Overlapping and shadowing in his usual low timber. It reminded the elf lord of coming between a mothering cat and her litter, very foolish and very dangerous. He proceeded with caution.

"I wish to check on the young ones recovery. How does he fare, Estel?"

Estel sighed depressingly. "Not well. His fever has not gone down despite all of our efforts. He continually cries out in pain. His fever has devolved into hallucinations. Ada he begged us to kill him! An elfling pleading for death! He calls out for unknown people with strange names. I fear for him Ada, will he ever get better?"

"The young one is strong Estel. I have no doubt that he will recover in time." Elrond was sure that the strange names he called out were not the names of true people. They were to foreign sounding, too awkward to be anything more than fantasy. Elrond believed that in his captivity the child would have created imagined persons to ease his suffering and loneliness. For who knows how long the Orcs had him in their grasp and who could imagine the terrors they inflicted upon him.

Elrond stared as his son retreated back into the chambers. And as the elf lord steadily walked away from the chambers he once again heard the fevered cries of a desperate child, screaming for death.

_**Line line line line.**_

Harry swam in an ocean of dizzying hallucinations that attacked his mind. He saw lions with no heads, growling and charging at invisible foes while swords flew about them splattering their blood. Badgers with legs torn clean off still purred and stared adoringly at the large, man-like, wolf baring a ministry badge gnawed at their lost limbs. Ravens who were baring bloody eyeless sockets flew overhead aimlessly. And finally snakes slithered about chaotically missing spines as they hissed uselessly at the other creatures. Their venom filled fangs bore no threat as they could not reach their intended victim. So the reptiles struck themselves needlessly, poison congealed in their veins and they writhed in unspeakable agony.

Blood flickering in the dim firelight drew the savior closer. And as Harry approached; skull faces appeared in the dark laughing fiendishly. Harry ran from them, down one of the many corridors from his school days. Screams echoing down stone hallways followed him. Harry thrashed as he raced away from the cries. He was fighting to move. An oozing slime congealed around his weak and malnourished legs and pulled him back to the screams. The grey goo morphed into pale, bloodless clenching hands. They pulled at his clothes and limbs. Ripping his hair out ignited a scream from the raven haired boy

With that scream he was alone. There were no hands, no maimed animals, no screams or skulls. Just darkness surrounded him. In the darkness Harry saw figures. There were Things that should have meant something to him, but had begun to lose their potent meaning. Things that made perfect sense and also none at all.

He saw the moon that lay shattered on the ground. Glittering pieces of the brilliant, odd orb dulled against the black grass it rested on.

A sword lay next to the broken moon. Its blade was scratched and bloody. It was covered in tightening vines of a deadly plant. The rubies on the hilt were dull and tarnished. But a soft weeping came from the blade. A mournful, lonely sound punctuated by a wet and sickly sounding cough.

He saw a thick tomb, full of cleverness and memories. It released a blood curdling scream as the pages were burned away by an inner fire.

A white magnificent dragon lay weeping on the grass. He tore off his own shining, beautiful alabaster scales and jammed dull, greyish scales into the bleeding holes left behind.

A loyal red terrier barked happily at him. An old friend. It circled around him joyfully, ignoring its innards as they trailed behind him like a morbid parade banner.

A red flecked mirror held by a lone figure. The figure had no face, no features, just red hair and a missing ear. The glass of the mirror was shattered and black. The figure just stared at the broken image and wept for its loss.

A fruit bat lay on the ashy ground. Its wings were ripped and broken. Its body was crushed and flattened. But it clung to a withered lily, still palely glowing and wept monstrous cries of grief.

Harry noticed a chasing circle of creatures in a blood soaked meadow. A limping stag with a broken horn, a mange covered wolf with its shaggy tail demurely tucked, and a foaming black dog with a giant muzzle and visible ribs who was barking and yipping in laughter, all were being chased by a greyish rat with a missing toe.

Harry backed away from the ugly image and entered a white gleaming hallway. The walls were decorated with portraits of a gigantic pig in various poses. Its snout was upturned arrogantly. He approached a familiar cupboard door. It slammed open and spiders surged out of it. They overran him in their need to escape a dull hissing noise. Harry fell to the floor and covered his head as the arachnids trampled him. He could hear the snorting laughter of the pictured pig.

When he looked up there was no hallway, no stone corridor, or black meadow. He was standing on the bank of a furious river. An elder tree on the opposite bank stretching its decrypted branches toward him. Wind whistled threw the limbs and in the voice of a withered old man it called to him "Master…Master…"

Countless black stones hopped up and down delightfully. Calling in a childish chorus; "Master! Master! Master!"

A fog curled around him. It felt soothing and reminded him of red hair and half-forgotten lullabies. It was for a moment; home. But the fog quickly became boney arms cloaked in a warm sliver wrapping. Blackened rotting breath lifted about his ears and ensnared his senses. He assailant held him in a mocking lovers embrace.

And Death whispered "…My Master…"

**God that took forever! Sorry I took so long to update. I had so much fun writing Harry's delusions though! Should I do more? **

**Did you know that in extreme cases high enough temperatures will begin to affect memory and brain function? I didn't know that till now. Should I wipe Harry's memory? Will I be that evil? You should review and tell me. Heehee. **

**I love the amount of reviews I got so far you guys. You have all been super fantastic to me! I'm itching to write more but it's slow going. Summer laze is creeping up on me so you gotta write reviews to keep me motivated and this story going!**

**Review for more chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I've been slow with the updates lately. I am so sorry about that. I'll try to pick it up.**

**Calm down****.pick it up.**

**updates lately. I am so sorry about that. I'**** I'm not going to wipe Harry's mind. To be honest I never even considered it. It was a test to see how many of you actually read my little authors notes. I'm sorry if I scared anyone. **

**I noticed some of you talked about my misspelling names. I'm sorry about that. I had checked online and that's the spelling I found. Like how **_**Elohir**_** is actually **_**Elrohir.**_** I didn't notice it was wrong and I'm sorry about that. I'll work to fix that. **

**I hope you enjoy this quickie scene to welcome me back after a long absence.**

Death stood in a Blank place. There were no trees or grass or life, just gray space full of silver mist. There was no heat and no true light. The realm echoed dully with hushed and ignored pleas for mercy.

The figure Death was shrouded in a black cloak of forgotten dreams. It's for was covered completely. Before it resided a stone basin, it was filled to the brim with an golden liquid that reflected a sleeping elven child surrounded by clean linen and protective warriors.

Death kept a watchful gaze on its Master.

"Why do you stare at him so?" the question came from another immortal being. Nienna stood uncomfortably in Deaths domain. Twin trails of tears raced continuously down her porcelain face. "Have you not freed him of his once responsibility?" Her voice was quiet but had an underling steel of warning. "Is that not was you agreed to in giving him over to the elves?"

"_It is true that Death has released her boy. _

_But Fate has not discarded her toy."_

Death's voice sounded of nothing and of everything. It spoke with eternal wisdom and innocence. It was neither female nor male. But what it did sound like was power; a firm and total control of oneself and everything around it.

The Lady of Mercy did not outwardly show her surprise and discomfort. Death did not easily invoke fear into her. Death did not take immortals. But the being that was Death was much more that her. Death was not Valor or a God. Death simply was. It was a personification of something intangible and grand, beautiful and terrifying.

"I do not understand what you mean. Explain yourself. Is the child in danger even now?"

Death stood silent again gazing stoically into the basin.

"_All those who live shall die. All those who die must have lived. Death is fair to all and to none. Death shows no favor but to one."_

Nienna huffed in exasperation. She was tired of Deaths riddles.

"Why him though? What is your reason to give exception to a single mortal child? It is not in your nature."

Suddenly Nienna was thrown back. Fury pulsed in the air around Death. The realm darkened into shadow. The once whispers of freedom from Death became shrill screams for mercy and tearful bargaining for their already spent lives.

"_**Noooooooooooooooo!"  
"God Please! Not me Not me!" **_

"_**Not yet! No, I'm not ready to die!"**_

"_**I'll do anything please don't kill me!"**_

Again and again they scream their pitiful bloody cries. They wove in a never ending cycle that made Nienna's head spin and her gut to wrench.

Death's shadowy form stalked toward her prone figure. Overbearing and terrible in Its anger. It's voice was hollow and hissed out in contempt for her foolishness.

"_What do you know of Death's nature girl?! _

_What do you know of the turn of the eternal worlds?_

_Death is wretched and good. _

_To give long life to those in your wood. _

_Should Death retrieve the favors given to thee? _

_And those given to brothers three?"_

The Lady stayed silent but shook with fear. Power pulsed around the cloaked figure. Slowly calm enveloped the two.

Death slowly returned to its vigil before the basin. The child shown was now thrashing with fevered dreams. Pale hands attempted to sooth the anguished youth.

"If I may," Nienna cautiously rose. "If this is a new chance, a new life for him; why have you forced him to recall his past suffering?"

"_A road once tread_

_Though filled with dread_

_Must be recalled_

_For the safety of all."_

"But there is no need! He will find joy in the care of the elves. There is no reason for you to continue watching him."

"_No need you say, you do not know_

_The events to come and where they go,_

_The innocent always pay the price._

_To travel through fire and burning ice."_

Death grew silent and Nienna knew that she would get nothing more from the being. She began to take her leave when Death gave one final clue on what was to come.

"_Past threats return to peaceful doors,_

_Evil winds damage once gentle shores,_

_He showed pity and stayed my hand from a creature lost,_

_Now it is time to see what a Baggins' mercy will cost."_

**I know its short and you're all probably mad at me but I do have a reason for my extended absence.**

**Vacation!**

**Yup I went to England to visit my Sister and her husband. I got to see Big Ben and the Tower of London and all kinds of awesome places! **

**There was this wax museum that was probably one of the coolest things ever!**

**I even tried fish and chips. (Not what I expected but not as gross as I had assumed.) **

**And has anyone noticed that Indian food in England tastes way better than in the States? Can anyone tell me why?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok folks, you know that I love all of those who review most of them bring a smile to my face and an occasional giggle. (there was an embarrassing incident on the train I'll talk about later.) but some of them to be honest irk my bones.**

**I hate to drop names and such but this person brought up some really good points and some really dumb ones I've already addressed.**

_**Kind of a sad trade off there. I mean, out of all his skills, he was most proud of his Seeker ability and his spellwork. **_

_**He'd be used to having an innate balance because of Quidditch because let's face it, you need a lot of balance on a broom of all things that can go sixty or more miles per hour. The 'there's a safety charm on it' excuse won't work because we've seen many players fall off it. As for grace, I don't think he'd care much for it. He'd probably learn it anyways living with the elves.**_

_**His spellwork...well why don't you make it go towards profieciency to weapons. That's kinda balanced I guess. Like in Elder Scrolls.**_

_**And his attitude. I wanted to just close the window and it was only because I have hopes that he won't be as whiny later that I didnt. He's been through a war and while he may be fragile after being through all that along with his torment and injuries, I'm pretty sure he'd still have iron will.**_

_**And lastly: pairings. Will this have slash? I'm hoping not because I'm uncomfortable with it.**_

_**So yeah, that's my take so far. Ignore it or whatever. X'**_

**Ok let's cover everything. First while Harry was super balanced and cool on a broomstick, off of one he seemed pretty average as far as balance goes. But even if he was super balanced and graceful I doubt that he would 'learn' to be as graceful as an elf. I mean Aragorn lived with elves his whole life but he can't balance atop freshly fallen snow quite like Legolas can. **

**You make a good point with the weapons thing and I will consider that. But you gotta remember that he is a skinny, weak, sickly little toddler right now. And looking back Aragorn wasn't allowed to handle weapons until his midteens (around 13 or 15) and even then his brothers had a major fuss fit about it. This was their strong, physically able brother, now picture their reaction to a peewee sized elf touching or even looking at a sword! So unfortunately that idea of yours (while very good and interesting to fiddle with) is impossible at this time.**

**He has been though a war that is correct. Now I don't know when a war hero and former Orc captives' trauma becomes 'whiny' but I hope everyone will let me now when I get overzealous with it. I have been known to over play emotions. And while I don't know when a soldiers' PTSD would appear fake or overdramatic. I hope somebody will let me know I'm over the line. And while he does and always will have an iron will he's in a very vulnerable and emotional trying position right now so he might have some kinks in his armor.**

**And lastly, I HAVE ALREADY ANSWERED YOUR QUESTION! I hate repeating myself over and over. If you have a question look through the authors notes. It is more than likely I have or intend to answer it. I get that slash may make some people unhappy; personally I have no issue with it. It is just to me this is not a romantic fic. There will be NO romance between Harry and any other character. He is a child. If you're asking about other character participating with slashly relationships that's not what I'm focusing on right now. **

**Sigh. Thank you for letting me rants my feels of angry squid out on here. Now on to the story!**

The child lay surrounded by warm and soft blankets and pillows. Legolas sighed silently as Elladan gently mopped the elflings' sweaty forehead. He whimpered heavily as his nightmares escaladed. A scream erupted from the ravens' throat.

"Shh child, it's alright. You're safe, little one. There is no danger here. I swear you are alright here." Elladan gently combed back the wet hair from the pale shaky face of the child.

"Ce-ric" the elfling gasped terrified. "cup, no- touch!" he weakly struggled under the heavy covers over him.

The door opened and Estel entered carrying a new basin of cool water. Elrohir and Haldir looked up quickly from their own chosen guarding station, Haldir from the large open window sill and Elrohir from his chair next to the chamber door.

Estel looked worriedly at the small figure in the large bed surrounded by Elladan and Legolas. "What has he said now?" this question wasn't new; the elfling had been mumbling and crying out random phrases for the last three days.

"Something about 'Ce-ric' not touching a cup of some sort." Elladan reported quietly to his younger brother.

Elrohir sighed from his seat. He was so tired of watching the child suffer these delusions; Crying for unknown persons to live or to leave him alone. The elfling continually cried for a number of people who possessed names so strange and uncomfortable that they could not possibly be real.

Names like; 'Ce-ric', 'Mi'oine' 'Pro-esser' 'Snape' and 'Sir-us' were heard frequently from the chapped and bloodless lips of the fevered elf. He was worried and exhausted by the child's painful cries that the four of them could not ease and the fever that at any moment could burn away his fragile life.

Fevers were dangerous enough for human children of this age. But elflings were far more fragile and spent a longer amount of time in such a vulnerable state. That was one of the many reasons elflings were so guarded. Elfish births were rare and few and far between. But beyond that it is the most dangerous time in an elf's life. Childhood was a precious and dangerous thing. What could be a small stomach virus to a human child was a potentially cripple or deadly event in an elfling.

All of the Elf communities were holding a collective breath for the survival of this small and fragile life that lay flickering within the walls of Imladris.

"Maybe the cup was some sort of drink the Orcs gave him? He could be warning his fellows not to drink it?" Estel guessed the young ones dreams. They all had taken to the morbid game. There was little else to do in this vast but somber suite. Pleasant conversation seemed most improper to the four so the rooms the elfling stayed in were silent. The only sound for so long was the shuddering gasps and whimpered pleas of the child they all guarded.

This practice of guessing or interpreting his mumbled cries came from Legolas. It was late in the first night of fever. Hours had passed in silence by the four while they were forced to listen to the fevered agony of their charge. "Who is he speaking of? What does he mean? I wish we knew." Elladan carefully fluffed the pillows around the little elf as he wondered about the latest cry.

"No please,'Mione don't go, sleep" The elfling gasped tearfully from the bed. his emerald eyes were glassy and unseeing. Sweat poured from his fevered form in buckets. Estel gently washed away some of the filth from the child's face. "He seems to be dreaming about a companion of sorts, a female by the sounds of it."

Haldir gazed out the window morosely "perhaps he is begging her to stay with him. So he can sleep peacefully?"

"They were**…**_are_ his imagined guardians, to protect him as he sleeps." Elladan concluded.

Days later and the child was still racked with fever and delusions. The four self-appointed guards were at a loss of what to do. Elfish settlements all over Middle Earth were beside themselves with worry.

In Lothlórien Galadriel wept into her hands. The quiet of her chamber echoed with her muted cries. She had peeked subtly into the small mind of the new life in Imladris. She was gentle and careful not to stay to long so she would not harm him while the little one was in this delicate position. But what she saw was horrific. There were spiders, which were large and menacing. An overshadowed forest that echoed with darkness and death from within. And a shrouded dark figure with a devilish haunting laugh. The little she saw Galadriel could find no hope, no happiness, nothing that would give a child reason to smile. The Lady fell to the floor and wept for the first time in centuries. She vaguely felt her darlings' hand on her shoulder. His mind and heart gently caressed her own. "Darling." He comforted his distressed love; he knew what she had done.

It was her unfortunate habit to peek into minds of those who interested her. It was an invasive and dangerous habit but he indulged her, best he could. He allowed her to invade the minds of those who enter their home. But this, this violation of a child was too much. "My Darling, what have you done?"

She stared up at her husband. Her gaze was watery and full of regret. "There was no hope. What I saw. He felt no comfort, no love from anyone."

The Elf Lord sighed to himself as he held his tearful spouse. The creatures that had done this must be found. Orcs alone could not have devised this amount of torture themselves. They were ever hungry and stupid. If they had found the child themselves, they would have sated their hunger with his flesh then and there. But instead they kept him alive, wounded and tortured him beyond comprehension, but he was alive. Even brought to the borders of a well-fortified Elvish stronghold. No, Celeron had no doubt. There was a puppet master. There had to be somebody controlling that band of Orcs. And by all the powers of Middle Earth, the Elves would find out whom.

**Holy crap that was intense! I'm so excited that I'm starting this up again! Double Digit chapters! We finally hit ten! **

**Review so that you can remind me to update the chapters pretty please! I've started looking at collages and I'm feeling kinda overwhelmed with all the options I've been given. Review Review Review!**

**I want to hear about what you guys think about my story and where I should go from here!**


End file.
